Maniac
by Yuko Curenoire
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been going at it like bunnies ever since the beginning of their relationship. Plotting little Hinata will put each of them in a different cell and watch as their needs mount and there's no choice but to take care of it themselves.


**A/N:** I was listening to Girlicious' 'Maniac' and this came to mind. I can't say its smut, but I can't say it isn't. Enjoy!

A knock on the door disturbed the Uchiha from his reading. The 20 year old raven, expecting his better (and slightly dimwitted) half, threw the book aside, eagerness in his eyes. Placing a ravishing smirk on his lips, he opened the door with a flourish… to find a flustered Hinata who only seemed to get redder.

"A-ano, U-Uchiha-san I, I'm—"

Leaning against the doorframe, Sasuke got to the point. "What are you doing here?"

The sexy smirk being gone, Hinata was slowly returning to her normal coloring. "A-ano, I'm sorry to disturb you so but, I'd really like it if Naruto-san and yourself could, um, maybe come over later, um, if you'd like, I mean, it's not that I want to force you to come but well I…."

She babbled on until he raised an eyebrow, his gaze clearly questioning her sanity. "I'll tell the Dobe." he finally answered.

A smile lit up her features and momentarily, Sasuke thought she was beautiful. He might've chosen her to revive the Uchiha clan was it not for the knuckle-head ninja he loved so much. Bowing, she told him the time and left, almost skipping back home.

Oh, this was going to be too good. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, you plotting little devil.

Something resembling an evil glint shone in her eyes but it soon disappeared when she spotted Kiba a little further away.

After a while, Naruto made his way home, intent on a warm and very touchy-feely welcome. His body ached in places he hadn't known could hurt that bad and there had been a while in all his training that he'd wondered 'Your body can bend _that way_?' It was like it was his personal torture device and he very dearly needed that cold Teme of his to keep him warm.

Talk about a contradiction, huh?

Pushing the door open, he called out enthusiastically, his grin already broad across his face. "Oi, Teme-koi!"

Sasuke pushed his book away a second time, the smirk firm on his lips. Finally, a week of sexual frustration was going to be relieved. It was honestly all he could do not to jump the blond's bones against the door. Then again, who was going to stop them or complain?

Naruto found himself pinned to the door, a very eager Uchiha's lips on his, their tongues already battling for dominance while their hands fought clothes and, in Uzumaki's case, weapons to get to the skin that was just within reach.

A moan traveled past those tan lips and the pain was all but forgotten. It had always been like that between those two. Ever since the beginning of their relationship, 5 years ago or some, they went at it like rabbits as soon as they could. What could they say? Kyuubi had enough stamina and Uchihas... well they're just plain exceptional at everything. Everybody had thought that it was just their teenage hormones going overdrive but now, everyone just knew that they were addicted to each other. Like maniacs. One without the other for too long and they'd go mad with desire.

Just as things were getting heated, Sasuke's phone rang. Naruto growled, his teeth locked on Sasuke's neck so that the growl vibrated through his spine, closing his eyes with the pleasure. Groping blindly for the tiny cellphone, the raven managed to greet the caller in a normal voice.

"U-um, Sasuke-san? Are you still coming?"

Frowning, he looked at the clock and groaned, keeping the phone at a distance so that the Hyuuga girl wouldn't hear his displeasure and think it was her fault somehow.

Rubbing his eyes, he put the phone back to his ear. "Yes I'm coming and the Dobe too."

"O-okay! I'll see you, um, in a while, I guess."

With that she hung up and he contemplated throwing the phone away and just keep going but the blond's interest was picked. "Who was that? And where are we going?"

Sighing and disengaging himself from the arms holding him in place, he went to their room. "That was Hinata and we're going to some sort of little dinner-like thing she prepared for us."

A pout plumped the swollen lower lip that had just been repeatedly abused which made Sasuke wonder if being cute could be considered illegal. "But I want to keep going!"

"Yeah well I already said we were going. We just have to get there fast so we can leave faster. No offence to Hinata, of course."

"Then I'll get to do you in every position imaginable?"

A chuckle. "Not in every position imaginable but in a great deal of them."

A devilish glint came to the sky blues. "You don't know what I've learned, Sasuke."

The raven licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing. He only hoped Hinata would keep it very short and very sweet.

It didn't seem that it could take long at all. In fact, if they finished eating, they'd be able to leave! Already, the main dish was done and they were politely doing small talk but the two men kept exchanging heated glances across the table at their partner, barely paying attention to the woman speaking. Noticing that, she got up, announcing that she had a cake to make them taste.

As soon as she left, it was like a tidal wave. The room seemed to hum with the tension going through their bodies; it was almost like electricity in the air. Slowly, a smirk spread on the Jinchuuriki's face and a foot reached under the table to touch the Sharingan holder's erection.

An almost comical look crossed his face. "I thought only girls did that, in movies." came a strangled whisper.

"Hm? You're saying you don't like it? Fine. Let's try something new."

Using a technique he'd learned at training, he used his chakra like an expert hand down the Uchiha's body. The dark eyes widened a fraction as a light blush colored his cheeks and he bit his lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Here!"

They both jumped and Naruto quickly pulled his chakra tight across himself again, wondering if Hinata had seen as much as he suspected. She looked normal, all smiling and alive eyes. Deeming her unaware, he looked down at his plate. On it was a small round cake that looked like melon bread.

"What is this?" he asked, taking a bite. It was light, almost unflavored but a hint of vanilla and cinnamon trailed at the edge of his senses.

"TsukiKake; Moon Cake. An old recipe I found." A blush suddenly darkened her face. "U-um, do you like it? I wasn't sure if you'd like the vanilla and the cinnamon since I know that Sasuke-kun isn't fond of sweets but, um, is it okay?"

The mentioned nodded, his cake almost finished already. "Truthfully, it isn't that sweet at all. Just enough to tell me that it tastes something quite near heavenly that I wouldn't like was the dose of sweetness higher."

Outwardly, Hinata smiled sweetly at the comment. On the inside, she was cackling. Her plan was coming together so beautifully! It was almost too good to - better stop that thought there and not jinx things.

She suddenly blinked large lavender eyes, a shy blush dusting across her cheeks. "Urr, Sasuke-kun? C-could you please come with me? The training room has some weird chakra I don't recognize going around and I'm worried because father and Neji say they don't feel anything."

Nodding, he brushed the crumbs off his pants and followed her to the training room, making sure his buttocks swayed sensually. A quiet hiss told him his efforts weren't in vain.

Some strange chakras were, indeed, going around the training grounds. Frowning, he activated the Sharingan to read the writings of it.

"It looks like some sort of... binding but I've never seen this one before." he stepped deeper in the room and the door closed and locked behind him. "H-Hinata?" he said, more surprised than outraged or even mad.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! B-but, it'll be worth it, I promise!"

He didn't even answer, so surprised was he that Hinata had actually found the guts to trap him in some room of any sorts.

Meanwhile, the cunning girl went back for the blondie. Smiling in an embarrassed way, she motioned for Naruto to follow her, putting a finger across her lips to silence him. Facing the room right next to where Sasuke was trapped, she said: "I want to show you something for Uchiha-san, but you gotta promise you won't tell. It's a secret."

Grinning, Naruto nodded, going ahead in the room. The door locked and bolted behind him as well and for a moment, he just stared at it in wonderment. What had happened?

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Her voice was soft, almost afraid. "Please don't be mad, you will like what is coming, okay?"

He nodded numbly, forgetting that she couldn't see him. At least not without the Byakugan. Running to a room a little out of the way, she activated her Kekkei Genkai, smiling. Let the show begin.

What the boys didn't know was that she'd put a mildly powerful aphrodisiac in the cakes, heightening their sexual needs beyond what was considered normal. For them anyway.

For a moment, the lovers only looked around the room, wondering why they were there and then the wall separating their separate spaces seemed to undulate like water was running its surface until it was like clear glass looking into the next room. They stared at each other, their bodies already tight and ready.

Sasuke, being the most intelligent of the two most of the time, smirked and began to undo his clothing, slowly, teasing. Naruto scrambled toward him only to be stopped by the clear glass surface separating them. With a frustrated growl, he watched as Sasuke's hand roamed over his chest, dragging nails lightly against the unmarred skin. A shiver went through him. His and the Kyuubi vessel's eyes were locked as he kept shedding more clothing, Hinata and Naruto watching eagerly.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Dobe." Sasuke ordered, teasing the waistband of his pants.

This time, it was the blond's turn to lick his dry lips and swallow. He felt full, thick and not entirely comfortable in his trousers. His body felt warm, warmer, too warm as he watched Sasuke do as he commanded, touching, teasing, pulling, scratching at all the places he wanted to do himself. Soon, the Uchiha was panting, very close to the brink, stroking himself leisurely, trying to keep going a little longer.

"Oi, Dobe, you still have all those clothes on. Take them off. I want to see you."

With a teasing smirk, the blond complied. The shirt was the first one to go and he trailed his fingers around his chest, teasing and tweaking the skin there. Sasuke watched, growing restless. He wanted _his_ fingers to be on the sublime chest. Just watching made him like that made him warm all over.

His completion was nearing too quick. "Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto!_"

He'd gone directly for the prize too. The tan hand was already wrapped around his shaft, stroking to match the raven's pace. They both growled something that sounded like 'I love you' and climaxed.

Hinata sponged up her nosebleed and went to release them, making sure to make a lot of noise.

"I'm sorry about that." She told them.

They were barely paying attention. The aphrodisiac and their usual horniness was still high and they were more than ready for another round. Giggling, she bid them farewell, a blush adorning her face once more.

At home well, let's say there was a lot of noise in their bedroom... and against the door, and in the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the living room, against the wall, on the table, in the hallway….

Anyway, you get it.

There was a lot of cleaning to do the following day.

A/N: It isn't as good as I wish it could be, but oh well!


End file.
